Networking environments, such as collaboration platforms, provide software tools or software application modules and related services linking computing devices to allow users to work together, e.g., in one or more particular settings (e.g., within an enterprise such as a company or organization, or in a collaborative effort between two or more enterprises) in an effort to achieve common goals and strategies. A user or participant in a collaboration platform typically has an account along with a personal profile within the collaboration platform that allows the participant to engage in activities with other participants within the platform.
Content is exchanged between two or more participants within a collaboration platform, where the content can further be posted and accessible by participants (e.g., within communities or other social environments within the platform). The amount of content can be so extensive that it is typically desirable to obtain relevant content efficiently using one or more suitable search engines. The creation of content, the sharing of such content with multiple participants, and the finding of relevant content by searching using keywords are all very important features of a collaboration platform.
Search engines within collaboration platforms typically use tagging associated with the content to determine the relevancy of such content within the search results. Thus, appropriate tagging of content is vital for efficient look up and leveraging of correct information. Tagging of content is typically performed by the content creator. Tags can be created, e.g., based upon keywords, characters or symbols in the content. However, at times content can be mis-tagged, which results in irrelevant information being obtained and disseminated to participants. It is important to ensure that relevant content is obtained and provided to participants within a collaboration platform so as to enhance efficiencies of operation for participants within the platform.